sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Doyle
Victor Doyle is main human deuteragonist and a major character in the 2013 movie The Smurfs 2. Victor Doyle is the stepfather of Patrick Winslow. Appearance Personality Bio Early Life After Patrick Winslow's real father took off, he met and married his mother and moved into his house and send Zeus, his father's parrot away because of Patrick is allergic to birds. He took care of Jeannette and made her happy. The Smurfs 2 Victor comes to his step-grandson Blue's birthday with lots a presents and samples to the guests of his step-grandson Blue's birthday party and a kid eats a corn dog that he uses peanut oil, which makes the lips of the kid who is allergic to nuts to swell up. He sacred of Papa Smurf and the Smurfs when they came to the house because Smurfette and Clumsy has been taken by Gargamel in Paris. Then he team up with the Winslows and Smurfs to rescue Smurfette and Clumsy. He told Gargamel to give him Smurfette and Clumsy, but he has about to transform him into a duck with a transformation spell. He tried to help Patrick and the Smurfs rescue Smurfette and Clumsy, but fails when they tried to rescue them when he caught the Smurfs and he turned back to normal. Patrick says to Grace that he wants him gone. After Victor is back to normal, before he leaves, a hurt Victor say that he's not his father, so he decides to step in and confront him Patrick has been blaming Victor for getting rid of his father's pet parrot, as it was the last bit of him he had after he left him. Victor originally said it was because he was allergic to the bird, but in fact, it was Patrick who was allergic. He tell Patrick that he's to him for he really is about love his mother with all his heart and take cares of Jeannette and made her happy and choose to love Patrick as his own. But he doesn't want him and say that's fine and tell to don't blame everyone for his hurt and don't teach his son that love conditional because it's not. Victor decides to leave after Patrick hurts his feelings and leave for good. When Patrick and Smurfs leave to go rescue Smurfette, Grace calls Victor to come back and help them rescue Smurfette and Clumsy. Clumsy Smurf arrive just in time to destroy the Smurfalator, causing it to blast in blue pixie dust flying outside. And he finally met Smurfette for the first time and Vexy and Hackus. Patrick has also finally accepted Victor as his dad. He and Patrick gives a biggest hug. Gargamel has gained enough power to use his new wand against the Smurfs and their allies. Smurfette use the new wand to blast him away. He and his family will be blue corn "Smurf-dogs", bid farewell to the Winslows when they return home with the rest of the Smurfs. Gallery Victor Doyle/Gallery Trivia *Victor is said to be an embarrassment to Patrick. Category:The Smurfs 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:People